Because I Need You
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: challenge response what happens when you fall for your best friend? Eventual LitaCena pairing.
1. The Party

Title: Because I Need You (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly at Litafics on livejournal. challenge is: john and lita are the same age and have known each other all their lives. story must start at a joint party for their 29th birthday. they must make a pact to get married if they are both single when they turn 30. john gets a girlfriend and lita realises she's in love with him. john must develop feelings for her too somewhere in the story.

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: The Party.

"Li, how many people have we invited to this thing?" John asked when he saw the guest list for their birthday party.

"I dunno…100 – 150 I guess" the redhead shrugged.

"150 people? Li do we even know 150 people between us?"

"Yes John we do…or at least I do, I'm not so sure about you" Lita laughed.

"Ya know if you weren't my best friend and a chick I'd make you pay for saying that"

"Yeah yeah…you're all talk Cena" the diva giggled.

"Oh really?"

John walked towards the diva with a wicked grin on his face and a bottle of water in his hand.

"You wouldn't dare…"

John twisted the cap off the bottle.

"If you do this then I'll have to kill you…" Lita said as she backed away from the blue eyed superstar. John grinned again as he held the bottle above the divas head.

"I want you…to say that 'John Cena is the hottest, sexiest, most talented wrestler and rapper in the whole world' and I might not do what I'm about to do"

"I'm not saying that…"

John tilted the bottle so a few drops of water landed on Lita's head.

"Ok ok…John Cena is the hottest, sexiest, most talented wrestler and rapper in the whole world"

"Damn straight…" John laughed and put the cap back on the bottle.

"You're such a dork John"

"If I'm a dork then what does that make you?"

"Umm…a dorks best friend?" she giggled. John rolled his eyes.

"If we've got 150 people coming then we're gonna need more beer" John stated.

"I think you're right…"

"I guess that means I'll be going to get some huh?"

"Yup" Lita laughed.

By the time John got back people were already showing up. Randy was as always the first person at the party.

"Hey man" John greeted his fellow superstar.

"Hey…I don't think you've met my date yet have ya?"

Randy waved to a tall blonde woman who was talking to Lita.

"Isn't that the stripper chick from ECW?" John asked.

"Her name's Kelly and she's not a stripper…she's an exhibitionist" Randy grinned like an excited 5 year old. John laughed and shook his head.

The doorbell rang and Lita hurried off to answer it.

"Sorry if I'm late, I got kinda lost" Maria giggled.

"That's ok…" Lita forced a smile on her face. She wasn't exactly friends with the brunette diva, partly because Maria was Ashley's best friend and partly because she just didn't like her but the young woman had practically begged for an invite, Lita guessed that she was after John. Lita walked back into the main room and watched her guests, her eyes scanned the room and fell on John, he was laughing at something Randy had just said. She'd known John all her life and he always was a big goofball.

The party was in full swing but the 2 guests of honor could have been happier. John had just managed to fend Maria off and made his way over to the redhead.

"You better not be thinking about that jackass Matt again" John said as he threw his arm across her shoulders.

"I'm not…"

"You're a crappy liar Li…you know he didn't deserve you and one day you're gonna find someone who'll treat you like a princess"

"Why don't I believe you? I'm starting to wonder if guys are worth it…they're all jerks, cheaters or slime balls"

"Thank you very much" John laughed.

"I didn't mean you…you're different. You're the only guy who'll never hurt me"

"Aww…to be honest that's only cause I'm scared of ya" he smiled.

Lita laughed.

"You're not the only one having problems ya know…I don't exactly have girls falling all over me"

Lita arched a brow at her friend.

"What about Maria? She's been following you round like a puppy all night"

"She's sweet and everything but I just don't see myself being with her….and I haven't been on a date in 5 months…"

"Aww poor baba" the redhead giggled. John pouted and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You know there's one sure fire way to solve both our problems…"

"What would that be? Turn gay?" Lita asked with a smirk.

"No…if we're both still single by this time next year…we could get married…"

The flame haired diva burst into fits of laughter.

"You're joking right?"

"Li do you really wanna be 30 and still single? I know I don't…and we wouldn't need to worry about dating and getting to know each other cause we already do"

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah…I guess I am"

Lita sighed.

"Ok…but I'm only saying yes cause I know it's never gonna happen"

"Good…now come on, this is supposed to be our party and we're missing all the fun"

John took her hand and led her into the crowd of people...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k hunnies i hope you like this one so far, this challenge really sparked my interest. plz review :)


	2. Dating The Enemy

Title: Because I Need You (2?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise…yet.

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG 13 (so far)

Pairing: Lita/Cena (eventually)

Notes: Response to challenge posted by and only at litafics on LiveJournal. big thanks to all who reviewed, i have the best reviewers in the world.

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

Part 2: Dating the Enemy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita woke up the day after the party and wondered where she was, she'd past out on Johns pool table some time around 5 in the morning. She slowly slid herself off of the pool table and noticed various other divas and superstars asleep in random places around John's house.

The redhead stumbled to the kitchen and almost fell over John.

"John" she reached down and shook the young superstar but he carried on snoring.

"Cena get you ass up off the floor"

Lita grabbed a glass and filled it up from the tap.

"You're gonna kill me for this…" she held the glass over him and turned it upside down. John let out what was actually a very girly squeal and jumped up.

"What the hell was that for?"

"If I'm awake, you're awake…anyway you cant sleep on the kitchen floor"

"Kitchen floor?" John looked around, he hadn't realised he'd been sleeping there.

"Where did you end up?" he asked his redheaded friend.

"On the pool table" she answered with a sheepish smile.

"That was some party…when did everyone leave?"

"Um they kinda didn't…everyone's past out all over the place"

John laughed.

20 minutes later John and Lita had gone around the house and woken everyone up.

"Good party man…see ya later Li" Randy said as he carried a still past out Kelly Kelly in his arms.

"See ya Rand…don't do anything I wouldn't" Lita smirked.

"Doesn't leave much I can do does it?" he smirked back.

Lita showered and changed, she walked back downstairs feeling a little more human and saw John trying to clean up. She sat down on the couch and stretched her legs out in front of her. John raised his eye brows at her.

"You could help ya know…" he said with a smile.

"I could…but I don't wanna" Lita giggled.

"You're mean…I don't know why I'm friends with you" John whined as he threw himself down on the couch beside her.

"You're friends with me cause you love my sparkling wit and adorable personality…and cause you were such a snotty little brat that no one else wanted to hang out with you"

"See, you are mean to me…" John pouted. Lita stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

John's phone started ringing.

"Ugh…phones are evil…" Lita whined as she put her head in her hands. John flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

"John, it's Maria…"

"Oh…hi Maria. What can I do for ya?"

Lita made a face when she heard Maria's name, John had to try not to laugh as he walked into the kitchen for some privacy.

"Well I was gonna ask you this last night but you threw up on me and past out…"

"Oh…yeah…um sorry about that…"

"It's ok, you're not the first person who's done that…anyway, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out sometime, for dinner or something?"

"Umm…Ok…I guess"

"Goodie…tomorrow night, 7oclock?"

"Ok see ya then"

John flipped his phone closed and walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"What did little miss sunshine want? And why are you grinning like the Cheshire cat?"

"Maria just asked me out on a date"

Lita had to fight back a laugh.

"You and Maria? On a date? Does she even know how to spell the word date?"

"Don't talk about her like that, she's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Have you forgotten she actually defended that diva search whore when she slept with Matt?"

"Maria was only doing the same thing you'd do for any one of your friends"

"I sure as hell wouldn't do that for you…you cant possibly have anything to common with that walking air bubble?"

"Maybe I do…and anyway I like her"

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Li…are you jealous?"

"What? Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because I told you I'm going on a date and you turned into the psycho bitch from hell…"

"Whatever…" the redhead mumbled as she got up and stormed upstairs.

Lita lay on the bed in the guest room and stared at the ceiling. John was right, she was jealous and she didn't know why. John had been out on plenty of dates before and she'd never felt like this, something was different this time. Maybe it was because he was going out with Maria, everyone knew how Lita felt about the brunette and it wasn't that unusual for the redhead to feel protective of her best friend. Lita sighed and stood up; she forced a smile on her face and headed downstairs.

"Sorry…" Lita mumbled quietly when she found John sitting out by the pool.

"Li why do you have such a problem with me dating Maria?"

"I don't…I was just being stupid and clingy…I guess I just like having you all to myself"

"Li, you're my best friend, you know me better than anyone else in the world…no one is ever gonna change that"

He pulled the flame haired diva into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, we still have to clean this place up…"

Lita rolled her eyes but followed him into the house anyway.

The next day.

"Li, does this shirt go with this jacket?" John asked the diva as he held the 2 items of clothing up.

"John I already told you to wear the pale blue shirt; it brings out your eyes"

"You think so?"

"Yes John…" Lita replied in a bored voice that matched her mood, helping him pick clothes for his date with slut-erella was not her idea of a fun afternoon but the blue eyed superstar had practically begged and he'd always been clueless when it came to clothes, Lita still got a gold shiver when she remembered his prom outfit.

"Are you gonna be here when I get back?" John asked.

"Nope, I thought I might actually go home tonight, I haven't been back there in 3 days…" she replied.

She actually didn't want to be there if he came back with Maria, she had a feeling she'd have trouble trying not to scratch the other divas eyes out.

"You can stay if you want to…"

"I know…anyway you and Maria might need some privacy…"

Luckily for Lita John didn't see the disgusted look on her face.

"Li, what time is it?"

"6 I think…"

"I better hurry up; I'm picking Maria up at 7…"

John bounced cheerfully downstairs 30 minutes later, immaculately dressed in a dark suit with the pale blue shirt Lita had told him to wear. She'd been right; it did bring out his blue eyes.

"How do I look?" John asked.

For some reason the diva wanted to say gorgeous but she decided against it.

"You look fine, just like I said you would"

"Thanks Li…what would I do without you?"

"Walk around naked?" Lita shrugged.

"Well I guess I better get going…I'll call ya tomorrow"

"I cant wait…" Lita sighed as she watched him leave.

She went upstairs and threw her stuff into a bag while trying to ignore the butterflies she'd felt in her stomach when John had walked down the stairs. He'd been her best friend since she could remember, she was closer to him than anyone in her life, how could she be feeling like this about him? She shook her head, like she was trying to shake away those thoughts. She climbed into her car and tried to think about something else. It was just a crush. She couldn't be falling in love with her best friend…


	3. Clingy

Title: Because I Need You (3?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly on the litafics community.

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3: Clingy

4 weeks had past and much to Lita's annoyance John was still seeing Maria, in fact the two had been almost inseparable since their first date. Lita had managed to shake the idea that she was in love with John and she still hadn't murdered Maria, which as far as the redhead was concerned showed a lot of restraint on her part.

Lita had just walked into John's house and saw him on the phone.

"Aw I miss you too sweetie…"

Lita rolled her eyes; he always seemed to be on the phone to her nowadays.

"Ria I have to go baby, Li's here…I'll talk to you later, bye baby"

John flipped his phone closed with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, she's kinda…chatty"

"Yeah, I'll bet…"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever Li…"

"John, you saw me 2 days ago…"

"I know but we haven't talked properly in ages"

"Well it's kinda hard when you're always with her…"

"Li, I know you don't like her and I understand that but can't you just try to get along with her…please? For my sake?"

John pouted like a little boy.

"Don't you use that puppy dog face on me John Cena…it won't work…"

John carried on pouting. Lita sighed.

"Fine…I'll try. But only because she's not important enough for me to lose my best friend over"

"I guess that'll have to do…so what do ya wanna do today?"

"I dunno…we could go and piss Orton off for a bit if you want" Lita shrugged.

"Sounds like fun…" John laughed.

The two hopped into John's car and made their way to the young superstar's house. As usual Randy was barely awake, Lita had a sneaking suspicion that he was hung over which would only make this all the more fun.

"Afternoon Randy" the diva said loudly, she giggled when she saw the slight grimace on the dark haired superstars face.

"Is there some reason you two have come to torture me? Did I do something really bad once that I'm being punished for" Randy asked with a yawn.

"Naw man, we're just bored and nothing occupies our time better than messing with you" John replied cheerfully.

"I need to get some new friends…and more sleep"

"Aw what's the matter? Did some one have a little too much to drink last night?" the diva giggled.

"It's not funny Li…Kelly brought some of her friends over and I remember there being 4 bottles of Jack Daniels…after that everything gets kinda blurry…"

"Aw poor baby…that's what you get for dating a slut like her"

"She isn't a slut…"

Lita arched a perfectly shaped brow at him.

"Ok, maybe she is a little slutty…"

John's phone started ringing, it played Maria's theme song. Lita rolled her eyes as John answered it.

"Hi pookie…I miss you too…" he walked outside leaving a glaring Lita with Randy.

"Why the death glares Li? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Come on Li, I saw the look on your face when John answered his phone…I've seen that look on chick's faces before, usually when they're jealous…"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Well if I didn't know better I'd swear you liked John…"

"Of course I like John; he's my best friend…"

"You know what I meant Li…so how long have you felt like this about him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Randy…" Lita tried to keep her face blank.

"I won't tell him Li but I think you should…"

The redhead sighed.

"I can't…he's too big a part of my life to risk ruining all that…and he has a girlfriend…"

"We both know that isn't gonna last long, you know how clingy Maria can be and John never keeps clingy girlfriends for long"

"No…it can't happen…it's never gonna happen…why can't I stop wishing it would"

Randy smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Li, you really don't make life easy for yourself do you?"

"Don't tell him Randy…please"

"I promise, I won't tell him a thing…"

"Won't tell me what?" John asked as he walked back in the door.

"That…the shirt you're wearing is hideous" Randy said quickly with a glance at the redhead.

"You aren't exactly a style guru yourself Orton…I like this shirt…my mom bought me this shirt…"

Randy and Lita burst into fits of laughter.

"You're a dork Cena…"

Randy had to duck when John threw a cushion at his head.

3 Days later

Lita was wandering around the arena, killing time before Raw when she saw Maria not far ahead of her. She tried to duck into a locker room before the ditzy diva saw her but she was too slow.

"Hi Lita" the brunette giggled.

"Hello Maria" Lita forced a smile.

"Have you seen John? I can't find him…"

Lita resisted the urge to vomit at the diva's overdone cuteness.

"No…have you tried his locker room…maybe he's hiding from you…I know I would" she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Oh…I never thought of that…I should go and find him…"

Lita was sure the other woman was putting on an act; no one could really be so dense could they?

"Yeah, you do that…" Lita wondered vaguely if Maria had been dropped on her head as a child as she walked away leaving the brunette to continue wondering where John was.

Lita walked into her locker room where John was waiting for her.

"Maria's looking for you…"

"You didn't tell her I was here did ya?"

"Nope, I told her I hadn't seen you…why are you hiding from her anyway?"

"I'm not hiding from her…I just wanted to get away from her for a little while"

"Sounds like you're hiding to me…I thought you were happy with her?"

"I am…99 of the time…it's just sometimes she can be a little…"

"Clingy?"

"Kinda…but she is really sweet and I do like her"

"That's good…I'm glad you're happy John…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, hoping he wouldn't see the tear that slipped down her cheek…


	4. I need to tell you

Title: Because I Need You (4?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ.

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

Part 4: I need to tell you

* * *

Lita slouched into the room she was sharing with Randy and threw her bag onto her bed. She would usually share a room with John but he was spending so much time with Maria that the redhead was starting to forget what her best friend even looked like.

"Li what's wrong?" Randy asked after seeing the sour look on her face.

"Nothing that murdering little miss sunshine wouldn't fix…"

"What'd she do this time?"

"She was all over him as usual…"

"She is his girlfriend hun…"

If looks could kill Randy would be dead.

"She doesn't have to keep reminding everyone of that every 2 minutes though does she? I wouldn't do that…" she let out a defeated sigh and sat down next to Randy.

"I know you wouldn't sweetie…" the young superstar put his arm around her, the diva leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ugh…this is so stupid…he's only ever gonna see me as a friend isn't he?"

"I still think you should tell him how you feel Li…"

"And lose him completely? No…I just need to stop feeling like this…"

Randy laughed softly.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna work…"

"Why can't I just pick a nice, uncomplicated guy? Why do I always have to go for the jerks…or my spoken for best friend?"

"Nothing to do with love is ever uncomplicated hun"

"You and Kelly are aren't you?"

"Yeah…but that's cause we're just having fun, it's not like we're trying to fall madly in love or anything…"

"I wish I could see things like that…" the diva sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you Li?"

The redhead shrugged and sniffed.

"I'm gonna be an old maid aren't I? No one is ever gonna love me and I'll die alone with no one to miss me except my 500 cats…"

"Trust me Li, there's no way that's ever gonna happen…you know what you need?"

"What?"

"A night out…come on, I'll round up Trish and Mickie and we can hit a club or something"

"I don't know…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer…now you get changed and I'll go and find Mickie and Trish." He strode out of the room before the redhead could protest.

* * *

Lita changed into a pair of black pants with zips running down the side of each leg and a red corset top. She looked in the mirror and sighed as she put on her make up. Maybe Randy was right, a night out might do her good.

She'd just finished putting on her mascara when Randy came back.

"We're meeting Mickie, Trish, Steph, and Edge downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Steph and Edge are coming?"

"Yeah, Edge is trying to get a date with Mickie and Steph needs a break from the munchkin."

The redhead took another look in the mirror.

"You look fine Li…in fact I think smoking hot would be a more accurate description."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better…thank you." She smiled.

"Come on, you know what Mickie's like if she has to wait…"

They made their way downstairs to the others.

* * *

Lita was immediately dragged onto the dance floor when they got to the club, she didn't see John and Maria walking about 10 minutes after the redheads little group got there. Randy saw them and quickly made his way over to the couple.

"I didn't think you two were coming out tonight"

"We weren't until Ria decided she was in the mood to go dancing" John said with a shrug as Maria tried to pull him onto the dance floor.

Randy looked around, hoping the redhead wasn't near by.

Lita was dancing with Trish, Steph and Mickie while Edge was at the bar.

"Micks when are you gonna put the poor guy out of his misery and go on a date with him? Lita asked.

"It's kinda fun making him chase after me…but I guess I should stop tormenting him soon" Mickie giggled.

"Good, I'm sick of him calling me every 5 minutes to ask if I think you like him, he's worse than a lovesick teenager…"

"Aww poor boy…I'll be right back…"

The 3 divas stopped dancing and watched her walk over to where Edge was standing at the bar. Their jaws dropped with the young woman grabbed the blond and kissed him before turning on her heel and heading back to the dance floor.

"I don't believe you just did that…" Lita giggled.

"I think I put him out of his misery, don't you?" Mickie laughed.

The girls went back to dancing until Trish saw John.

"I didn't know John was coming out tonight…"

Lita spun round and caught sight of her best friend. She was about to try and sneak away when Mickie called him over.

"Hey girls…hello stranger, where've you been hiding? I've hardly seen you in weeks Li…"

"I've just been busy I guess…"

"I miss ya Li"

"You've been so busy with Maria…I didn't think you'd even notice I wasn't around"

"Of course I noticed…Li what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I wish I could tell you John…" she could feel tears running down her cheeks and was glad the other girls had started dancing again, she didn't want them seeing her upset, they'd ask too many questions.

"Li don't cry…it's a guy isn't it? No guy in the world is worth you cryin' over him…"

"This one is and he doesn't even know…"

John pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He hated seeing her like this, he always had.

"John…there's something I need to tell you…" the redhead said nervously as hazel eyes looked up into bright blue.

"What is it?"

"I…well…I've um…been thinking…"

"John, there you are…I thought you'd run away or something" Maria giggled.

"I have to go…" Lita turned quickly, wiping tears away from her face.

"Li wait…" John called after the redhead as she disappeared into the mass of people on the dance floor.

* * *

yes i know i'm unbelievably crule to leave you with another cliffy lol but i am the queen of cliffhangers hehehe reveiw and i might write the next part faster. 


	5. I love you

Title: Because I Need You (4?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ.

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

Part 5: I love you

* * *

_How many times have you told me you love her?_

_As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth_

_How long have I stood here beside you?_

_I live through you_

_You look through me – Solitude by Evanescence._

Lita didn't hear John calling to her as she ran across the dance floor and eventually out of the club altogether. She leaned against a wall as silent tears ran down her face.

John stared in disbelief at the spot his best friend had been standing in. She'd just been about to tell him what was going on, if it hadn't been for Maria showing up.

"John you promised you'd dance with me…" the brunette whined.

"I will, I just have to check on Li first"

"All you ever worry about is her…I'm your girlfriend, not her…you never pay any attention to me…"

"Maria would you please just get over yourself for 5 minutes…she's my best friend and she's upset, I want to make sure she's ok"

"Fine" Maria pouted and stomped off towards the bathrooms. John sighed and headed in the direction Lita had gone.

It didn't take him long to find the crying redhead outside.

"Li what's going on? And don't tell me it's nothing, you don't cry like this over nothing…"

"Go away John…please…just go back to Maria like a good little puppy"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong…please Li, I hate seeing you cry."

Tearful hazel eyes looked up at him.

"You don't know how much I want to tell you…"

"Then tell me…whatever it is, it can't be worth all this…"

The redhead took a deep breath and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said…I…I love you…"

John looked more than a little stunned.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm so stupid…I have to go…"

The diva tried to leave but 2 things were stopping her, she had no way to get back to the hotel and John had a hold of her arm.

"Li…did you just…say you love me?"

Lita wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Let me go John…please…" she let out a sob.

"How long have you been…in love with me?"

"I don't know…a while I guess but I tried to ignore it…I'd never do anything to break you and Maria up…please don't hate me John…" tears spilled from her brown eyes.

"I don't hate you…Li how could I ever hate you?"

John didn't know what to say to her, it wasn't every day that his best friend declared her love for him.

"I knew this would happen if I told you…just pretend I didn't say anything John…I'm sorry…"

She pulled her arm free and ran. She had no idea where she was going, she didn't know this town very well.

John stayed where he was; he was trying to go over what the redhead had said. How could she be in love with him? They'd known each other almost since they were born. He stood there for 5 minutes before he remembered what he'd said to Maria. With one last look in the direction Lita had headed he went back inside to apologise to his girlfriend.

Lita was wandering aimlessly down a street, trying to remember where the hotel was. She was pretty sure she was going in circles. She could've kicked herself for telling him, she'd known it would only cause trouble, now she was probably going to lose her best friend. She couldn't imagine her life without John in it, he'd always been there. They'd taken their first steps at the same time, said their first words on the same day. Whenever some boy had broken her heart and made her cry John was the one who picked her up. When Matt had cheated on her and left her broken John had put her back together. She should have ignored what she felt; love wasn't worth losing John over.

Her phone rang in her pocket, for a second she thought about ignoring it incase it was John. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw Randy's name flashing.

"Hello." She said with a small sniffle

"Li where are you? What happened? I saw you run outside then John followed you…"

"I told him Randy…I told John I love him…"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know…" she sniffled again.

"You can't be too far from the club…head back the way you went and I'll come get you ok?"

"Ok."

It didn't take Randy long to find her.

"What did he say when you told him?" Randy asked as the redhead got in his car.

"I think he thought I was joking at first…how could I be so stupid? What did I expect him to do? Sweep me off my feet?"

"At least it's out in the open now…"

"What if he hates me? I've known him my whole life…how am I gonna look him in the face ever again?"

"It'll be ok…I don't think there's any way John could ever hate you"

"What if he tells Maria? She'll just love telling that little wannabe Ashley wont she?"

"There's no way he's gonna tell Maria…she probably wouldn't get it anyway, too many big words."

The redhead laughed a little.

"Come on, it's been a long night" Randy said with a smile as he drove them back to the hotel.

John was dancing with a now slightly happier Maria but he couldn't get the red head off his mind. He couldn't believe she'd said she loved him. The more he thought about it, thought about the look in her eyes the more he believed she meant it. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this but part of him wanted to say it back to her, if he didn't have Maria he probably would have said it.

He'd never told anyone but for the best part of 3 years he'd been head over heels for the redhead. He hadn't been able to tell her when she was with that idiot Matt, then when the jackass cheated on her she'd been so lost, the last thing she'd needed then was another relationship. He wanted to tell her at their birthday party but he'd been too scared to and then Maria had come along. The universe had a crappy sense of timing.

"Ria, I'll be right back, I have to make a call." John kissed his girlfriend's forehead and made his way outside, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Lita lay on her bed waiting for Randy to get back with the ice cream he'd gone to get to cheer her up when her phone rang. Without checking to see who it was she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Li…"

"John…I..."

"I love you too Li…"

_Everyone leaves me stranded_

_Forgotten, abandoned, left behind_

_I can't stay here another night_

_Your secret admirer_

_Who could it be?_

_Ooh, can't you see?_

_All along it was me_

_How can you be so blind_

_As to see right through me?

* * *

_

Mwahahahahaha yes i am evil with the cliffhangers lol review and i'll post the next part faster :) 


	6. If it's meant to be

Title: Because I Need You (6?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

Part 6: If it's meant to be.

* * *

The redhead's phone almost slipped from her hand as his words replayed in her head.

"Li, say something…please…"

"What am I supposed to say John? You have a girlfriend…"

"I'll break up with her…I'd do anything for you Li…"

A few tears slipped down the diva's cheeks.

"I knew this was a mistake…I shouldn't have told you."

"Yes you should Li…we love each other, how can that be a mistake?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you but that's exactly what's gonna happen…"

"You're never gonna lose me Li, I'll always be here."

"It won't be the same anymore John…"

"This doesn't have to change anything Li…"

The diva sniffled.

"It already has…"

Lita hung up and flipped her phone closed, tears streaking her face just as Randy came in with the ice cream.

"Li what's wrong?"

"John called…he told me he loves me too…I don't know what to do."

The redhead sniffled again.

"Do you wanna be with him?"

"No…yes…I don't know…"

"You don't make things easy for yourselves do you?"

The diva sighed.

"I need to think about this for a while…away from John..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna take some time off from work…my contract is up soon anyway…I just need to get my head straight."

"How much time are you talking about?"

"I don't know…as long as it takes to either figure out what I want or…get over him."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"He'll find out eventually…I am doing the right thing aren't I?"

"I guess you won't know until you try…"

* * *

3 weeks later.

Lita packed the last of her things into her bag, ready to catch her flight home. Everyone else was getting ready to head to the next city for Raw but not her; she was no longer a WWE diva, at least not for the foreseeable future.

She'd managed to avoid John for the past 3 weeks, with a little help from Randy. She knew he'd been told she was leaving and she had been hoping that he might at least try to talk to her. She took one last look around her room, making sure she had everything. She swung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and turned around almost walking straight into John.

"John…"

"Don't go Li…don't leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you John…I just need to work this out on my own…"

"There's nothing to work out Li…I love you, you love me."

"You know it's more complicated than that John…"

"Li, you've been there every day of my life…what am I supposed to do without you?"

Lita took his hand in hers.

"John if this is meant to be then we'll find our way back to each other…but until then I need to be on my own…"

"What if I need you?"

"Then you'll find me…or I'll find you."

She let his hand go and tried to smile as she walked away from him.

* * *

6 months later.

Lita stood in her garden throwing a ball across the ground for Mackenzie, laughing as the little dog ran past it. She'd been surprised when Randy had called her that morning saying he had something to tell her but he wanted to do it in person. So now she was waiting for him. She laughed again when Mackenzie tried to chase a large bird which had just landed near him.

The former redhead heard a car pull up and waved as Randy stepped out of the vehicle.

"So what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Lita asked as Randy bent down to scratch Mackenzie's ears.

"Don't freak out and don't hit me, I'm just the messenger."

"What is it?"

"John and Maria…they're getting married."

"What? When?"

"Next week…apparently they've been planning it for a while but they didn't want anyone to know."

The former diva turned 3 shades of green. How could he be marrying Maria? He didn't love Maria, he loved her. That was when she remembered that stupid deal her and John had made at their birthday party and so what if they were still 3 months away from their 30th birthday? She knew what she wanted now. She wanted John.


	7. You're not here and i'm not there

Title: Because I Need You (7?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ. This part show's John's p.o.v of the 6 months since Lita left.

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

Part 7: You're not here and I'm not there.

* * *

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land  
_

_This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you  
_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed – She Is by The Fray_

John starred after the redhead's retreating form and tried to shake off the feeling that he might never see her again. He sat down sadly on the bed, he couldn't remember a day in his life that he hadn't spoken to her or at least thought about her. She was more than just a best friend to him, she was the best part of his life and he'd let her slip through his fingers. With a heavy sigh he got up and made his way down the hall.

xxxXXxxx

2 days later.

John was sitting in his locker room sulking. He hadn't smiled in 2 days and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Lita. He had his phone in his hand, her number on the screen and his finger hovering over the call button.

"Hi baby."

Maria bounced cheerfully into the room. John snapped his phone closed quickly.

"Hey Ria…"

"What's the matter pookie?"

John resisted the urge to vomit; he'd asked her a million times not to call him that.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not; you've been a big grump for days." The brunette pouted.

"Maria please stop talking to me like I'm a 5 year old…"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd talk to me…you're not still upset that _she_ left are you?"

"_She_ is my best friend Maria so I think I'm allowed to miss her."

A small smirk appeared on the diva's lips.

"I know what might cheer you up…"

"Right now Ria I don't think anything is gonna do that…"

"Not even if I told you I wanna be Mrs. Cena?"

John's eyes snapped open.

"You what?"

"I think we should get married."

"Why? You're not pregnant are ya?"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not pregnant. We should get married cause we love each other silly…you do love me don't you?"

"Of course I do." He lied.

Maria squealed and threw her arms around his neck before running out of the room screeching something about her and John being engaged at the top of her voice.

John looked stunned.

"Oh crap…"

xxxXXxxx

1 month later.

Maria and Candice were giggling over wedding magazines. John had at least managed to persuade the excitable diva to limit the number of people who knew, he didn't want Lita to hear about it until he told her himself, if he ever did.

"John what do you think about these flowers?" Maria waved a picture in front of his face.

"They're…very nice." He replied halfheartedly, flowers all looked the same to him. with a sigh he got up and walked outside to sit by his pool.

Why hadn't he just said no, told Maria he couldn't marry her and run straight to Lita? Because as much as he didn't love Maria he still couldn't do that to her, he couldn't break her heart just to make himself happy. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number he knew better than his own. He did this at least once a day, sat starring at her number, his finger always ready to press the call button.

He heard laughter from inside his house and took a deep breath as his finger hit the call button.

"Hello?"

John's heart almost stopped at the sound of her voice.

"John? Is that you?"

He sighed.

"I miss you too John…"

"John where are you?" Maria called from inside. With another sigh he pushed the end call button.

"I'm right here babe…"

xxxXXxxx

5 months past but nothing changed much. John had tried to call the redhead a few times but never had the courage to say anything, just hearing her voice broke his heart. The final preparations were being made for the wedding. Even though they'd agreed to only invite family and a few close friends it was still becoming harder to hide it from everyone.

"Hey man." Randy Orton greeted John early one morning.

"Orton why the hell are you standing on my doorstep at 6 in the morning?"

"Got a house show in town later and the flights got screwed up so I had to get an earlier one. We don't all get to take a vacation whenever we want you know."

The St Luis native stepped past his friend and into the house.

"Oh please come in Randy." John said sarcastically as he closed the door.

"So why the hell do you and Maria get a vacation anyway?"

"No reason…we just felt like it." John lied with a shrug.

Randy sat himself at the kitchen counter while John started making breakfast.

"What's this?" Randy asked, picking up a sheet of paper that was lying on the counter top. John snatched it out of his hand but not before the St Luis native saw what was scribbled on it.

"It's nothing…"

"Dude, that doesn't look like nothing…was that wedding vows? Are you marrying Maria?"

Randy took John's silence to mean yes.

"How can you marry her when we both know you love Li?"

"Will you keep your voice down, Maria's asleep upstairs…"

"Does Li know about this?"

"No…"

"Damn it Cena you really are an idiot you know that…"

Randy was already flying out the door, pulling his phone from his pocket as he went.

"Li…I've got something to tell you…not over the phone…I'm on my way to your place now…"


	8. Five Days

Title: Because I Need You (8?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ. This part picks up right after Lita finds out that John and Maria are getting married. Lyrics are from How to Save a Life by The Fray.

Previous parts: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7.

Summery: What do you do when you fall for your best friend?

Part 8: Five Days.

* * *

"Are you sure he's getting married?"

"I saw his vows Li…"

"I have to do something…"

Lita turned on her heal and headed into her house with Randy following behind her.

"He's getting married Li, I don't think there's much you can do…"

"I can't just let him do this…"

Randy saw tears in her eyes as she picked up her phone and dialed John's number.

John stood in his bedroom, his phone in his hand as it rang. He looked at her name flashing on the screen then at his bride to be sleeping in his bed before walking into the bathroom.

"Li…"

"You're marrying her?"

"Li, I can explain…"

"How can you tell me you love me then marry someone else?"

"What was I supposed to do Li? You left…I didn't know if you were ever coming back…"

The former diva sniffled.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question John, do you love Maria?"

A sigh.

"I don't know…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, you know I do."

"Then don't marry her."

"Li, you know it's not that simple…"

"Like hell it isn't…you don't love her but you do love me…I know what I want now John…I've always know…I want you."

Another sigh.

"I really wish you would've said that 6 months ago Li…"

"I'm saying it now John…please don't do this…"

"It's too late Li…5 days from now I'm marrying Maria…I'm sorry Li…"

Lita snapped her phone closed and turned to Randy.

"5 days…that doesn't give us much time…"

"Time for what?"

"To stop this wedding and remind him of a promise we both made at our birthday party."

"I really shouldn't have asked should I?"

"Nope…Come on, I'm gonna need your help…"

xxxXXxxx

The former redheaded diva put her plan into action the next morning.

"I need you to swap this with John's ipod."

She held out an ipod to Randy.

"Why?"

"Duh, cause I've put exactly the right kinda songs on there to pull on John's heartstrings."

"Why can't you do it?"

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Cause he'd know I'm up to something…oh and make sure he finds this too."

She handed him a picture of herself and John taken at their birthday party.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope…please Randy, I have to try…"

The legend killer smiled.

"Fine…but I'm only doing this because I think John's being an ass."

"Thank you."

Lita felt a little more hopeful as she watched him leave and got to work on the next stage of her plan.

Randy had the ipod and picture hidden in his pocket as he stood on John's doorstep.

"Don't kill me man, someone had to tell her since you weren't gonna…"

"What do ya want Orton?" John asked in a bored voice.

"I just realised I haven't been a very good friend lately…thought I could help with the wedding stuff."

John stepped back to let Randy in.

"I guess you could be useful…"

"I'm glad someone thinks so."

The 2 men walked into the kitchen, Randy couldn't believe his luck when he saw an ipod lying on the counter top.

"So where's the blushing bride to be anyway?"

"At her moms, she wanted to stay there till the wedding."

Randy took advantage of John's back being turned and switched ipods. All he had to do now was find somewhere to leave the picture.

"How's Li?"

"Honestly? Not good man…are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

John sighed.

"No…but it's too late to go back now."

"It's not too late till you put that ring on her finger."

"Is that why you're here, to talk me out of it?"

"No…if you're really gonna do this then I won't try to stop you…maybe I should just go."

"Yeah maybe you should."

Randy got up to leave.

"Um…can I use your bathroom?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Whateva…"

The St Luis native sprinted upstairs but didn't head for the bathroom, instead he made for John's bedroom, looking around before finally deciding to place the picture underneath the edge of one of the pillows.

xxxXXxxx

Randy walked back into Lita's house and put John's ipod down in front of her.

"You do know that was technically stealing right? If he gets me arrested you're posting bail."

Lita stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now all we have to do is wait for stage 2…"

"Stage 2?"

"Of the plan…but that doesn't come in till the wedding…"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

xxxXXxxx

John put his earphones in and pressed play on his ipod. Instead of his usual loud hip hop or classic rock a song he didn't know came on. He was about to go through the list of songs when something about the lyrics caught him.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

By the time he'd listened to every song his blue eyes were shining with tears and all he could think of was Lita. With a small sigh he pulled his earphones out and got into bed. He was pulling the covers over himself when something caught his eye. He picked up the picture and smiled when he realised what it was. He brushed his fingers gently over the photograph.

"I'm so sorry Li…I love you."


End file.
